Keeping You My Secret
by Seraniti
Summary: AU. Harry has his secret that he keeps from the world. DMHP. One-shot. Slash.


You are my secret. Not that anyone would really care if they found out. Still, I feel that you are something that belongs only to me.

You were never kind or gentle to me. That's okay though. I was never used to kindness anyway. When you saw my scars for the first time you were shocked. I remember the feel of a gentle hand tracing the raised flesh. The ones on my arms were a particular interest of yours. I wanted to draw into myself when you felt those with sadness in your cold silver eyes. It only a lasted a moment before the shutter closed down once more. You had gripped my wrists so hard that dark bruises circled my wrists. It was winter so no one questioned my long sleeves.

That was when we started meeting at night. I had to do what you told me to. You said if I opened my mouth about the treatment you would tell the world my secret. That's right. The great Boy-Who-Lived was a cutter.

Though not kind you were never as rough as my uncle. I had finally found a skill that was up to his standards. I had a fine ass he told me. Draco seemed to agree with this.

I wear glamours and Draco hasn't mentioned my scars since. We are meeting tonight at the Room of Requirement. It is the last day of the last year. Part of me is grateful you will be gone but a larger part of me is sad at the loss. Most of my friends had stopped talking to me after I defeated Voldemort back in fifth year. Hermione was still there telling me to study. She always uses my shoulder after Ron and her get into a fight. But she never really tries to see me as the person I am.

When I open the doors to meet Draco I am surprised. I can handle toys. I can handle kinky places to have sex. But this was beyond what I knew how to deal with. He had a simple dinner set up in the middle of a forest.

I approach him silently. He is lying on his back; an arm thrown over his face to block out the light. I sit down next to him and as is my normal I don't say a word. Not that I could if I wanted to. A curse had stolen my voice from me. He can feel me though. No matter how quiet I am I can never sneak up on Draco. He shocks me when he pulls me against his warm chest. I have never been really held before. Sure I have had hugs before but never anything this… intimate.

I lay against him stiff. He whispers into my ear that I need to relax and enjoy this. I do as I always do, and I obey him. The hand running up and down my back and arms helped too of course. I drifted against him. The pounding of his heart calmed and soothed me.

I could feel his smile in the magic he wrapped around me gently. Draco was the most powerful person still alive. He could have anyone he desired. Yet night after night he came to me. I don't understand.

Without warning I am flipped over onto my back. This is the Draco I have come to know, and in my own way, love. There is something very different about the way he stares at me though. His curtain is open once more and I can look deep into his very soul. What I see there shocks me. There is warmth, longing, passion and I want to believe I see the strange glimmer of love in the deepest of recesses.

He kisses me slowly. There is none of his usual domination in this kiss. It is sweet and innocent. I almost don't feel it but his magic strips my glamours off. He gently eases me out of my shirt and we both sit there staring at the scars. Him with fascination and me with an uneasy nakedness.

He traces a finger over my arms. Some of the scars are fresh, an angry pink. His eyes glow with anger and I shrink away from him. Draco may have never been gentle before this, but he had never hit me before. He looked angry enough to now though.

His fingers didn't stop at my arms though. They ghosted along prominent ribs and hip bones. The touch was curious and without it meaning to his touch was exciting me. Blood pooled in my groin and my member slowly rose from its dark nest. A classic smirk graced Draco's aristocratic features and I relaxed more. This was the Draco I knew.

He would not let me live in familiarity and when he saw my eyes begin to drift closed on there own accord I felt a strange wet warmth engulf me. See, I have not slept well for years and Draco's touch was very soothing. Popping my eyes open I was surprised to see Draco staring into my eyes with his perfect lips around my cock. I had done this for him many times. But never once had he lowered himself to this level.

I was not sure how he wanted me to react to the strange situation so I decided to be still. I dug my nails into the palms of my hands to keep concentration. He would have none of that though. Instead he grabbed my wrists soothingly rubbed my hands until the grip loosened. He allowed me to wrap my thin fingers around his wrist as he continued to bob up and down.

My control was faltering and of its own volition a moan escaped from my panting mouth. This was all the encouragement that Draco needed to suck harder. It didn't take me long to cum in his talented mouth and I lay there panting. He snuggled up behind me after taking off his shirt. His warm chest felt odd pressed against my back but I didn't complain. I reached a hand behind myself to give him the same treatment he gave me but he would not accept this. Instead he kisses my palm and flicked a tongue to trace the red moons I had dug into my palms. With his arms wrapped around me I drifted off into the best sleep I had in years.

When I awoke I was alone. Last night must have been a dream. A letter with distinctive script was right in front of my nose and I quickly read it. "Harry," it began, "the time we have spent together has been very enjoyable for me. I would be more than willing to continue this relationship into the time outside of Hogwarts if you are willing. You know how to reach me." The letter was signed with a flourish. I felt warmth in my chest like I had not felt in years. So it wasn't a dream.

I scribbled a note of my own for Draco. My own handwriting looked so messy in comparison that I almost didn't send it. The warmth I had felt the night before was so strange yet strangely enticing and I longed for nothing more than to feel it once more.


End file.
